


A General Ensnared

by wellreadfan



Series: Demonverse Fics [1]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Demons, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellreadfan/pseuds/wellreadfan
Summary: George Washington had hoped to take some much needed time for himself, but the evening does not go as planned.





	A General Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grumblebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee/gifts).



> This story is set in my Demonverse. Basically, a desperate George Washington asked for assistance from a particularly risky source and ended up summoning three demons that called themselves Alexander Hamilton, the Marquis de Lafayette, and Benjamin Tallmadge. He became involved in an intimate relationship with all of them. For more information/prompt fills, see wellreadfan.tumblr.com/tagged/demon-AU.

Washington did not get much time to be alone.

Between trying to steer his men to victory and indulging his demons, in truth he could not remember the last time at least one other person or infernal being was not in his presence. So when Hamilton threw the third tantrum that week about not being given a command and stormed off after calling Washington a choice few epithets, all Washington did was shout after him to mind his form when he saw steam rising off Hamilton’s too hot skin. 

The quiet room gave Washington a rare sense of peace. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and swirled the liquid around. Just as Washington raised the drink to his lips, a deep black gash opened in the air in front of him and Major Tallmadge stepped out.

The sound of shattered glass filled the room.

“Oh, sir, I apologize!” Benjamin said, falling to his knees to pick up the shards. “I did not intend to startle you.”

“And what did you believe would happen as a result of tearing a hole through reality inside my chambers?” Washington asked, irritated. No matter how many times the demons used such a method of transportation, it never ceased to make him jump, and in this case resulted in the destruction of his yearned for solitude and alcohol.

Benjamin looked up at him through his long lashes. The glass was gone, magicked away, and Washington had a fleeting thought of how unnecessary it was for the demon before him to have knelt in the first place. 

“I had no expectations, but I must admit I did have…. hopes, for once I finished enough of my work to be able to come to you tonight,” he said, shifting a little on his knees. Benjamin licked his lips, leaving them pink and shining in the firelight. 

Ah. Washington’s annoyance receded. He stood up and walked over to his demon, circling him. With a quick movement, George pulled the tie from Benjamin’s braid, freeing the hair and running his fingers through it. 

“My precious spy,” Washington murmured. He tugged at the silken strands he held, which earned him a whimper. “Take off your uniform, and I shall see about fulfilling your desires.”

Benjamin took off his jacket and shirt, but made no move to stand to remove the rest. Ten thin black tendrils slithered out from his back. Two reached out to unbutton Washington’s pants, agile and skilled. They slipped inside and George let out a sigh when the tendrils took hold of his cock and tugged it out. The others wrapped around George’s waist and thighs, pulling him a bit closer to their owner. 

“All I desire is to please you,” Benjamin said. Where Hamilton only said such things mockingly, and Lafayette with an obvious want of praise and petting, his third demon sounded entirely sincere. “May I?”

Washington nodded. The tendrils that had been hovering, awaiting permission, coiled around his cock. They secreted their own slick, just enough to make their movements free of any unpleasant friction. The sensation defied description; their slithering and squeezing did not feel like a hand or tongue or any hole. 

He groaned when they began to move faster, establishing a rhythm of escalation. Washington looked down at Benjamin, still kneeling, his tendrils working him over with an intense fervor. Though he tried to last, it was only a matter of minutes until his release overtook him and he came. 

He watched, fascinated, as the tendrils absorbed his seed. The first time they had done this, Washington felt uneasy at the idea of it. But like with most matters involving the demons, he’d come to accept matters as they were. What use was it, lying awake and wondering exactly what Benjamin’s body (or spirit or form) did with his come? Better not to think about it. 

He took a moment to catch his breath. Whenever Benjamin tended to him in such a way, Washington was left gasping and shaking, as though his body had come just to the edge of too much pleasure to endure. He closed his eyes, trying to gather himself. 

A hand on his upper arm, guiding him to the bed. Washington resisted a bit, for he needed to take care of Benjamin, but it was like fighting gravity, trying to push back against one of his demons when they wished to move him. When Benjamin pushed him to lie back, Washington reached out and grasped his wrist.

“Join me, dear boy. We are not finished yet,” Washington said. He glanced at Benjamin’s erection, straining against the fabric that framed it in such an appealing way. “I am not so callous as to leave you wanting.”

For a moment, Washington thought Benjamin would protest that he must rest and need not worry about reciprocity, and that he would have to convince his demon otherwise. But then, three of the tendrils reached out to press against Washington’s lips. He opened his mouth and they entered, rubbing against his tongue and the inside of his cheeks, exploring every part they could touch without making him gag.

Washington sucked on them, alternating between applying as much pressure as he could and only teasing them with a small amount. He listened to Benjamin whine, marveling at how similar and yet starkly different this act was from any form of human oral sex. Yes, the licking and sucking were familiar tactics, but the way the tendrils writhed and squirmed felt nothing short of bizarre. 

As Benjamin got closer to his climax, the movements increased, the tendrils inching closer and closer to Washington’s throat. A sense of panic washed over him, as it always did, even though he knew Benjamin would never suffocate him. Still, it was a relief when they stiffened and stilled, indicating his demon had reached his peak. Washington held them in his mouth for a while longer, letting the tendrils rest there while Benjamin took off his now come stained breeches and undergarments as well as his boots.

When Benjamin retracted the tendrils, Washington could not help but miss their presence. Strange though they may be, they were a treasured part of his demon. When Washington had asked once why Benjamin did not simply keep them out when they were alone, he’d looked at him in that fond way that meant Washington had inquired about something only a human would ever need to ask about.

“They are meant for sex,” he had explained. “Once the act is complete, it would be absurd to keep them out. What would they do with themselves?”

Washington had thought about asking why Benjamin spoke of the tendrils as if they had their own consciousness as opposed to being a part of him, and then decided he did not want the answer to that query. 

Deciding he too no longer needed to be dressed, Washington divested himself of his garments. He did not bother getting under the blankets for warmth. Instead, he patted the empty place next to him, inviting Benjamin without words to join him.

His demon was beside him in an instant, snuggling into Washington’s side and serving as his own personal fire, hot enough to soothe his muscles but moderated to never burn. They lay together in the quiet for several minutes.

“Will you be able to stay the night?” Washington finally asked, though he did not want to do so. What he wished, truly, was to tell Benjamin he would be staying regardless of unfinished work.

“I can, Your Excellency,” he said. “Though I will have to leave before sunrise. There is much to do still to get the information I am after.”

The war was never far, even in his bed, with one or more of his boys wrapped around him like an octopus. He hummed an acknowledgment of his demon’s words.

“Well then, let us make good use of this time,” Washington said. He leaned over to kiss Benjamin, chaste at first, but even after their activities it quickly evolved into something more passionate. He simply could not resist. “Being with you rejuvenates me in ways sleep alone never can.”

The night had only just begun.


End file.
